f4wfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stevie J's Mustache
It's a fairly well accepted Wikia practice to not vandalize the homepage of registered users. I'll refrain from editing yours if you will do me the same courtesy. IcyHotStunna 23:10, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Incidentally the only reason I redirected your userpage to Stevie J was because it was blank, so I assumed it did not belong to an active user. For that I apologize. IcyHotStunna 09:16, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Discussion of controversy regarding a wiki entry belongs on that page's talk page, not on the page itself. Also there is nothing inherently controversial about a registered user authoring their home page. That's standard for any wiki. And just so we're perfectly clear about this, I'm moving the content of the page from Stevie J to my user page. Please respect the wiki convention to not vandalize the homepage of registered users. IcyHotStunna 07:30, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :If you haven't noticed, this isn't a "conventional wiki." Ninety percent of the content consists of in-jokes from the F4W forum. How somebody can complain about "vandalism" in a place like this is beyond me. I'm ashamed to be attached to your face. Stevie J's Mustache 08:18, 4 August 2007 :: Nobody asked you to be on it in the first place. I hardly need you riding my coattails OR my mustache. Why don't you do me a favor and get off both. I can complain about vandalism because my page was already filled with in-jokes from the board to begin with not to mention self-deprecating. You're not adding anything worthwhile to a page that is already facetious. Even on a wiki that's a joke, a useless edit to a page is still useless. But if you want to continue editing my page, I'll be more than happy to break my previous agreement and start editing yours. We can continue to edit each other's pages, revert the edits, and edit them again. We'll go at it as long as you want. The choice is yours. IcyHotStunna 21:38, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ::: Go ahead and edit my page. I don't care. You know why? Because this is a website clearly not to be taken seriously, so I don't take it seriously . . . unlike you. Once you realize that there are some parts of life that aren't worth getting angry about - this website included - you'll be a lot happier with yourself. Stevie J's Mustache 21038, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :::: If I was taking it that seriously I wouldn't say I was a goofball on my own page. If I was taking it that seriously I wouldn't author a page on Mauro Ranallo that says nobody's heard of him or that Don Callis was in a boy band. I came here to have fun and I wrote a half-serious page about myself in the third person in the same spirit. Some people are taking this seriously though - there's a Figure Four Daily Show Index. I think that's the point of a Wikia - it is whatever the people who edit it want to be. IcyHotStunna 02:18, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ::: Frankly, I don't think you suck. Once again, on a site full of jokes, I made a joke. Whether you find it funny or not is your business. However, if you can't tell that it was a joke, you may need to sharpen those social skills. Stevie J's Mustache 21038, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :::: Would "Stevie J's Stevie J's Mustache" be funny though? I understand it's all in good humor though which is why I said I'm not interested in editing your page. The word "social" also implies the word "community" and in a community you can share some things socially while still maintaining some things privately. I consider your user page your personal space, all I'm asking for is the same. That's the definition of good social skills - asking and giving the same courtesy. Even on a lighthearted wiki that's for fun the community aspect should be accentuated, and constantly editing each other's user pages is the opposite of social skills - it diminishes the whole. I think the best form of social skills is simply to agree to disagree and respect each other's view without having to hold the same one. You have your form of humor and I have mine. IcyHotStunna 02:18, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ::::: The weird thing is I don't think that we've ever actually disagreed at any point on this page. I just take issue with being talked down to as a result of a one-off gag on a largely satirical website. Had you just kindly requested that I not make the edit as opposed to coming in here with a stern fatherly lecture about "conventions of Wikia," this all would have played out very differently. Stevie J's Mustache 21054, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :::::: It's all good then. If I came across like I was talking down to you or unintentionally did, I sincerely apologize. Let's both let bygones be bygones. :) IcyHotStunna 03:22, 5 August 2007 (UTC)